


Monster

by R3d_R0535



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R3d_R0535/pseuds/R3d_R0535
Summary: It was not love. That’s what he tells himself as he walks back to the commander’s room. It was not love.





	Monster

_It was not love._ That’s what he tells himself as he walks back to the commander’s room. _It was not love._

Not a thing he did with the commander had anything to do with love. It was all just for their own individual pleasure. Every time Erwin touched him, it was not due to affection, but for a need that they both had. Every kiss was born from sexual frustration, a release that had to be met. Their relationship was meaningless, holding no limitations, loyalty, or affection bound to either of them.

If that was so, why did Eren’s heart hurt when Erwin was not with him? Why was it that when the man was around he couldn’t help but keep his eyes on him? Why was it that when he touched him it made his skin heat up and heart race? He asked the commander about this, confessing his confusing feelings.

“It means nothing,” he told him, “those are just side effects from being intimate towards me.” He accepted this answer from the commander, knowing that he was wise and knowledgeable.

“Don’t worry,” he had reassured him, “they will fade.”

They never did. If anything, it became worse. So he asked a few of his friends about this, and they told him that what he felt was love. Could it truly be? The commander had told him that it was not. Erwin could have been wrong, could have mistakenly come to that conclusion. Eren thought about this theory, twirling the idea in his mind, but it all crumbled when Erwin found out.

“You do not love me!” he had shouted at him, almost making him cry as the man shook his shoulders violently. “You never will!” Those words silenced him on the subject forever. He agrees with Erwin now. He did not love him.

And even now, with his breathing frantic, heart pulsing as Erwin drives himself deeper and deeper inside him, the commander’s name on his lips; he doesn't love him. He cannot love him. How can anyone love a monster?


End file.
